Full Moon Love
by Eddy13
Summary: An encounter with a beast could mean the end of Kim and Ron's relationship, until Kim makes a big decision


**Full Moon Love**

**I.**

Kim and Ron were walking down the street on Halloween night, heading to Monique's house for her party.

"I can't believe you talked me out of T or T this year!" Ron complained.

"We can go next year" said Kim "And we can take Hana. It won't look so ridiculous if we take a baby with us."

Ron smiled "Yet another reason for having a baby sister."

Kim couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, I can't wait till we get to Monique's for the costume contest. Do you think I have a chance at winning?"

"Two words, Sheelia" Ron said "Me-ow. You'll win the contest hands down."

Kim giggled "You're a bad boy, Zorpox."

"Well, I try, Kimberly Ann Possible" Ron said, imitating Zorpox.

It was starting to get real dark. Kim began to worry they wouldn't make it in time, so she suggested they take a short cut throw the woods.

Ron gulped "I don't know about this, KP"

"Come on" Kim said as she dawned her Puppy Dog Pout "For me?"

Ron couldn't resist "Okay, fine!"

Kim took his hand and the two walked into the woods.

**II.**

The trees were so thick that they blocked the moon, so it was hard to see where they were going. Just then, Ron heard a rustle behind a tree.

"What was that?" he said as he panicked.

"Ron, relax" Kim said "It was probably just a squirrel." That didn't help.

"K.P, do I need to remind you of what the squirrels at Camp Wannaweep were like?!"

"Ron" Kim said, getting annoyed "Would you please calm down? There's nothing in these woods to be afra-" Before Kim could finish, a large hairy beast jumped of the bush.

Kim let out a horrific scream as she got a good look at the werewolf: sinister yellow eyes, razor sharp claws, dripping fangs, brownish-black fur, and it was growling in an angry tone. Looking at Kim in a hungry manner, the beast pounced at her. In a flash, Ron had summoned his mystical monkey power and slammed the creature away from Kim and back into the bushes. Kim heard scuffling, growling, biting, scratching, and clawing noises from behind it. When the noise ceased, Kim wondered why Ron wasn't coming out. Nervously, Kim approached the bush and looked behind it. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. Ron's costume was completely ripped to shreds and drenched in blood. Kim felt like screaming, but she couldn't. She was more upset than scared. Her boyfriend had sacrificed himself to save her, and it was her fault. If only she didn't talk him into coming into these stupid woods.

Just then, Kim heard a sound behind her. Turning, she saw the bush rustling. Thinking it was the werewolf again, Kim prepared for a fight to the death _At least this way, I'll be with Ron _Kim thought to herself. A large hairy figure emerged from the bush. Kim was surprised. It was a werewolf, but it wasn't the same werewolf that Ron fought. This one seemed more handsome. It was large, had silver-gray fur, sharp claws and fangs, big, pointy ears, a long furry tail, and- to Kim's surprise- chocolate-brown eyes that Kim had seen before.

"Hey, K.P" the wolf creature said.

"R-ron?" Kim asked, unable to believe who this was.

"Yeah" the wolf said sheepishly "It's me. I won the fight against that werewolf, but as you can see, he still got the best of me."

While Kim was relieved that her boyfriend was still alive, she found his transformation into a werewolf unsettling.

"Can you change back?" Kim asked.

Ron shook his muzzle "I tried, I'm stuck like this. I'm sorry, Kim" Ron said as he turned to leave "But I'm afraid our relationship is history."

Kim refused to believe this "No, no! We can make this work!" Kim said "So you're hairy, you're still the man I love!"

"I love you too, KP" Ron said "But what kind of future can we have now? I'm a beast! People will be afraid of me! Kim, I'm sorry, but we can't be together anymore."

Kim thought for a minute and a crazy idea came into her head. "Yes, there is" Kim said "Ron, I want you to bite me."

Ron was shocked. "What?!"

"You heard me, Ron" Kim said "I want you to bite me and turn me into a werewolf. If we can't be together as humans, than that's the only alternative.

Ron shook his muzzle "No, Kim. I can't let you give up your life for me."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable!" Kim said in harsh tone. You _are _my life! Without you, life's not worth living. I want to be with you no matter what!"

"But, K.P..." Ron said but never finished.

"Ron, read my lips" Kim said as she exposed her shoulder "Bite. My. Neck."

Ron sighed. _I know I'm going to regret this_ he thought to himself as he leaned down and gently nipped Kim's exposed area.

It happened in a flash. Kim's body began to grow rapidly. Her costume tore as she changed. Her nails turned into claws. Her teeth grew long and jagged, her nose grew three sizes, her ears became pointy, a tail sprouted in the seat of her pants. In moments, Ron was looking at a beautiful wolf creature with golden brown fur, delicate paws, slender arms and legs and long flowing mane.

Kim wondered if Ron's drooling was due to her transformation or his werewolf traits.

"So, what do you think of the new me?" Kim asked in a flirting tone.

"Let me put it this way, Kim" Ron said before he raised his muzzle to the sky and let out an excited howl. Kim giggled at the sight of her boyfriend before joining him in the howl. The two werewolves then happily ran through the forest together.

The two wolves soon came to an empty clearing and started to wrestle. It was no surprise that Kim literally emerged on top.

"So" Ron said "What do we do now?"

"Well" Kim said "It may be the full moon bringing out the beast in me, but I'm feeling friskier than usual."

"Whoa, KP!" Ron said "I'm not that _kind_ of wolf!"

"Come on, Ron, Pwease?" Kim said as her eyes began to turn glassy. The Puppy Dog Pout seemed more potent now that Kim was a wolf.

The combination of the PDP and Ron's natural urges soon motivated Ron to pounce on his mate.

What happened next was more primal than anything Kim and Ron ever experienced.

**III. **

Five months later, Kim and Ron were in their cave, looking over their new cubs.

"Ah, Kim" Ron said happily "They're so beautiful, just like you."

"Hey, you had a paw in this, too" Kim said to her mate. "That one has your eyes, and she's got your ears."

"I can't wait to share the joy of Bueno Nacho with them" Ron said proudly.

"Ron, I really wish you would stop getting into that restaurant's trash." Kim said "Sooner or later, Ned will call Animal Control on you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Human or wolf, I'll always love tex-mash, KP" said Ron "New subject: What do we name the kids?"

"Well, I want to name this one John" Kim said.

"And I want her to be called Mim" said Ron.

The wolves turned to their last pup, who was the friskiest, smallest, and smartest.

As if being able to read each other's mind, the two wolves responded at the same time:

"Rufus"

_Happy Halloween from Eddy13_


End file.
